Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Rider Generation
by AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek
Summary: This is a story that takes place with new games rules and such. Please give it a chance.


Disclaimer:Hello and good morning everyone, I am AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek, and I have a very important announcement to make. I have made this Bakugan story, with certain Bakugan based on Digimon. Anyway, I do not own the Bakugan series. The only thing that I own is the made up Bakugan and do not forget to Follow and Favorite this story and I. That is all for now and I will see you all in the next one.

Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Rider Generation

Cue Bakugan Battle Brawlers theme song

Brawl 1: It's Rider time!

Meanwhile in the Blaze Residence

In the bedroom of Austin Blaze, there was a **Pyrus** Bakugan that goes by Pyrus Raidranoid who is on a computer stand talking to his Brawler. "So, what is going on today Austin?" Asked **Pyrus** **Raidranoid**. "Well, today we are going to see Kayla Wings and Sho Gaia in Bakugan Square." Said Austin Blaze. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go to them already!" Said **Pyrus** **Raidranoid**. "Right!" Said Austin Blaze. Then Austin Blaze had picked up his partner Bakugan and went towards the garage to get on his Baku-Rider which is modelled after **Pyrus** **Raidranoid**.

Meanwhile at Bakugan Square

At super-fast speed Austin Blaze had finally got to Bakugan Square. "Good to see that you two finally made it Austin." Said Sho Gaia. "Yeah, sorry traffic was backed up." Said Austin Blaze. "Hey, Raidranoid, you two ready for a Brawl?" Asked **Subterra** **Joker**. "Wait **Joker** , this isn't the time or place to ask questions about a brawl." Sho Gaia had said to his Partner Bakugan. "So, Austin, you ready for the tournament today?" Asked Kayla Wings.

"You know it Kayla; I am ready to win it! By the way, where is **Ventus** a?" Said Austin Blaze. Then **Ventus** **Spynoid** had appeared in front of Austin and Kayla. "Sorry for making you wait Miss Kayla, but I have unsettling news regarding the tournament." Said **Ventus** **Spynoid**. "Like what kind of news **Spynoid**?" Asked Kayla Wings. "It seems the tournament will be cancelled until tomorrow." Said Ventus Spynoid. "What?! Why tomorrow?" Asked Austin Blaze. "Mostly due to the complications with the stadium's Virtual Simulator program." Said **Ventus** **Spynoid**. "Well, there is nothing we can do about it now, is there?" Asked Sho Gaia. "Yeah you are right." Said Austin Blaze.

Meanwhile at Makura Enterprises

Suddenly there was something going on with the Dimensional Transporter that Doctor Michael had left with Marucho. "Huh, the Dimensional Transporter is glowing!" Said Marucho. Then suddenly a Pyrus Bakugan had appeared from the Dimensional Transporter. "Huh, a **Pyrus** Bakugan came from the Dimensional Transporter." said Marucho. "Yeah, but which one do you think it is?" Asked Aquos Infinity Tristar. Then the **Pyrus** Bakugan had opened up. "I am **Pyrus** **Fladranoid**." Said Pyrus Fladranoid. Then all of a sudden a **Haos** Bakugan came from the Dimensional Transporter as well as ancient **Pyrus** Bakugan.

"Hey there, I am **Haos** **Magnanoid**." Said Haos Magnanoid "Yo, I am **Pyrus** **Imperialdranoid**!" Said **Pyrus** **Imperialdranoid**. "Whoa! Now two more Bakugan has appeared!" Said Marucho. "That is correct, now for the reason we are here. We are in need of a Brawler that uses the **Pyrus** attribute. While **Magnanoid** needs one for the Haos attribute." Said **Pyrus** **Fladranoid**. "Then how about Austin Blaze, he is a customer for the Baku-Rider and I am sure he wouldn't mind to take two more **Pyrus** Bakugan. Also, **Haos** **Manganoid** , go with them to Austin Blaze, I am sure he will help you find a partner." Said Marucho. "Okay. But how do we get to him?" Asked **Haos** **Magnanoid**. "That is where I come in. I'll just take you to him." Said Marucho. Then Marucho had grabbed the three Bakugan and went to find Austin Blaze.

Meanwhile in Bakugan Square

When Marucho was close enough to Austin Blaze, Austin was in for the shock of life time! Then Austin Blaze had turned around to see Marucho. "Huh, oh no way, it's Marucho, the creator of the Baku-Rider himself! What brings you here?" Said Austin Blaze. "Which one of you is Austin Blaze?" Said Marucho. "That would be me. What do you want?" Asked Austin Blaze. "I want you to take these two **Pyrus** Bakugan. They are called **Pyrus** **Fladranoid** and **Pyrus** **Imperialdranoid** respectively. As well as this here Haos Magnanoid to help him find a partner that uses the Haos attribute." Said Marucho. Then Marucho had handed Austin Blaze the three Bakugan. "Wow, thanks, these two **Pyrus** Bakugan are so totally cool!" Said Austin Blaze. Then another friend of Austin Blaze had appeared. "Hey there Austin, how is everything?" Asked Sophia Aurora. "Everything is fine Sophia, by the way, take a look at the new Bakugan I have, in fact, here, you can have this **Haos** Bakugan, if you want it that is." Said Austin Blaze.

"Sure thing, I don't mind having another **Haos** Bakugan." Said Sophia Aurora. **Haos** **Magnanoid** was then handed to Sophia. "So, what are we going to do now **Fladra**?" Asked **Imperial**. "I don't know, but I think we should take a moment and relax, Imperial, right Austin?" Asked **Fladra**. "That is a great idea, but I think I should introduce you two to my main partner Bakugan and even have a practice Brawl against one of my friends, you know one for **Imperial** and one for **Fladra**? What says you **Raidra**?" Asked Austin Blaze. "Good idea Austin." Raidra had said. "Actually Austin, I'd rather wait for the tournament tomorrow, that way you have the energy to Brawl." Sho Gaia had said. "Fine, we'll have to wait until the tournament tomorrow okay **Raidra**." Austin had asked to his Partner Bakugan.

"That's okay, better late than never in my opinion." Raidra had said. "If you are done talking Austin, I have to leave for an important meeting." Said Sophia. "It's all good, and I'll see you later Sophia, come on **Raidra** , **Imperial** , and **Fladra** let's get going to my house." As Austin and his Partner Bakugan including his two new Bakugan got on Austin's' Baku-Rider, there was a mysterious shadow on top of a building in the form of a Darkus Bakugan ball looking at the young Brawler as he and his Bakugan went towards his house.

AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek: Okay, another Alternate future Bakugan story finished, please be very sure to review and PM me, OK? AlienTokusatsuDuelistMangaGeek is out, peace and love everyone!


End file.
